The present invention is directed to a device or apparatus to facilitate assembly of a connector for a plurality of waveguides such as fiber waveguides with a plurality of waveguides, said device or apparatus including a first part for positioning the stripped ends of the individual waveguides, a second part for positioning the light waveguides which are cladded with a protective layer, a third part for securing or fixing the waveguides to be connected and an arrangement to position the connector relative to the first and second parts.
An adjustment apparatus for positioning light waveguides in the production of non-releasable splice connections is disclosed in German Pat. No. 29 32 723 which shows parts which are provided for positioning the light waveguides with and without cladding. The fixing device for the light waveguides without cladding are designed as V-shaped positioning grooves in which the light waveguides are laid in a centering fashion and clamped. Since a plurality of the light waveguides are also simultaneously disposed one behind another, the centering grooves must be very precisely designed and further the mounting or, respectively, the introduction of light waveguides into the centering groove is not all that simple. A preadjustment already occurs by means of inserting the light waveguides with a cladding into correspondingly larger grooves. However, this introduction is difficult particularly given the plurality of light waveguides since the positioning of the individual light waveguides cannot be undertaken until all the light waveguides have been inserted. This is a matter of non-releasable splice connections but similar means are also known for releasable splice connections, for example, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 25 18 319. However, the splice connection arrangement in this case is also to be viewed as an assembly facility at the same time so that such splice connections are very costly.